<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Found by TiBun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482955">If Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun'>TiBun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Canon-Typical Violence, Civilian Clint Barton, Clint Barton Birthday Bash Bingo 2020, Deaf Clint Barton, Hero Winter Soldier, Hurt Clint Barton, Kisses Bingo 2020, M/M, Masks, Moths, One Shot, Pandemics, Pre-Relationship, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, winterhawk - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint expected a normal day at the dog park, he didn't expect to get caught up in the fluffy bug things the Avengers were fighting.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Clint Barton Birthday Bash, Clintucky Fried Bunnies, Kisses Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396361">how am I gonna be an optimist about this?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyishBlue/pseuds/GreyishBlue">GreyishBlue</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24405208">If Lost, Return to Hawkeye</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessly_me/pseuds/hopelessly_me">hopelessly_me</a>.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403354">Return to Hawkeye</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt">pherryt</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a plotbunny conversation that happened in the Clintucky Fried Chicken discord. I was not active in the conversation as I wasn't online at the time but I did pick it up to write my own version with a role reversal tossed on. I'll link the others that were written in the inspired section. I'm also a bit late to the party because whoops, forgot about this one among my other WIPs, and only just now rediscovered it and I decided to finish it up. On the up side I managed to work it into some bingo fills!</p><p>Bingos:<br/>Clint Barton Birthday Bash Bingo: (7) "Aw, __, no..."<br/>Kisses Bingo: Bridal carry</p><p>Special thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/clintscoffeepot">clintscoffeepot</a> for being my beta reader on this one.<br/>Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Aw, aids, no…" Clint sighed as he tapped his left hearing aid in annoyance. The batteries needed replacing again. He only just put them in and turned them on and already they were acting up. He really wished he could just <em> have </em>the savings needed to cover better quality aids that didn't need him shelling out for repairs or new batteries every other month or so. </p><p>Making a mental note to swing by and get the batteries changed out of his annoyingly low quality aids, the blond grabbed up the purple leash hanging by the door, "Lucky! Wanna go for a walk? Of course you do." He cooed as his one-eyed yellow lab scrambled off the couch as best he could with his limp and hurried over. </p><p>Clint attached the leash to his collar and straightened up, checking himself over.</p><p>Wallet, check. Sweet purple shoes, check. Phone, check. Mask…</p><p>He knew that he had forgotten something. </p><p>"One moment, Luck. Gotta get my favorite pandemic guard Katie-Kate made me."</p><p>Leaving his frankly amazingly perfect dog at the door, he hurried over to the bedroom and as quietly as he could, he pushed open the door. The room was dark, the blinds closed to block out the light, and he made a point to <em> not </em> turn on the lights. His brother Barney worked third shift and always got home a little before Clint woke up. It was a rough schedule, and it prevented them from having much time together despite being roommates in a tiny shoebox apartment.</p><p>He opened the top drawer to his dresser and began to dig through it, using only the light from outside the open door to help.</p><p>Boxers, boxers, boxers, sock, mismatched sock, boxers...mask! No, wrong one. Don't get him wrong, purple was totally his color, but he used those ones for days he had to work. The coffee shop he worked at did allow fun masks as long as there weren't any words or copyrighted logos. That meant that the only times he could wear his favorite mask was on his days off, and he was not about to skip out on an opportunity to show it off! The mask lacked his favorite color, sure, but it oh so proudly proclaimed his love for his favorite Avenger. Some would say it was embarrassing, but Clint didn’t care. He was proud to be a fan of the man who had gone to hell and back, not losing an ounce of heart.</p><p>Seriously, the Winter Soldier had lost so much. He’d experienced so many hardships and trauma, and still managed to find himself again. That Nazi group had done their best to strip <em> him </em>away from his body, and while it was true that the brooding man with a seriously deadly looking resting bitch face was a far cry from that smiling, flirty guy back before the second World War, he had still come out and rejoined Captian America’s side, fighting to keep people safe from threats both on and off their tiny water marble of a world. People never seemed to give him enough credit. Always wary of him. Acting like he’d snap and go all ‘Hydra assassin’ again at any moment. But Clint saw him differently. The man was haunted by what he did under Hydra’s control. He had a look of a man who was clinging to his sense of self and doing everything he could to prevent himself from slipping back to Hydra. And Clint—he believed that he was stronger than even he seemed to think. That Bucky Barnes came back from his own personal hell stronger for himself than anyone. It was inspiring.</p><p>Plus the man was attractive as fuck, and his high tech arm was pretty sweet. The press and public didn’t know how or when he lost his arm, but Clint didn’t care. He saw the prosthetic, as high tech as it was, as similar to his aids. It was proof that anyone, no matter what they lose, can still do great things if they only try. And the fact that there was a time where that fancy arm had been ripped off, leaving the hero fighting with only his flesh hand had only furthered that realization.</p><p>When Clint had lost his hearing as a child, his mother had tried to tell him about Helen Keller, a woman who had become blind and deaf as a child, yet who grew up to be a great person. But the woman had died in the 60’s, and Clint had had a hard time relating to her when he couldn’t see her successes in action. She only existed in back and white. And Bucky Barnes—well, he may have fought during the second World War, but he was still alive, just appearing in modern day, looking not much older than in the old war reels, and he was out, showing the world what he could do. Sure, Steve Rogers, aka Captain America had also come to modern day, but he still had everything he had during the war, apart from the people he knew back then. Steve and Bucky were both the same and very, very different in how they traveled through time. And well, the world could have their crush on Captain America. Clint would direct his towards the Winter Soldier.</p><p>So lost in thought, Clint hadn’t realized when his fingers had finally found the black mask that was covered in little red stars with words stitched across it in silver thread. At least he didn’t realize he was holding it until a pillow suddenly bounced off his shoulder and he turned to see his older brother giving him an annoyed glare with Lucky sitting on his bed, the shine of dog drool on Barney’s face. Oh. Lucky must have gotten tired of waiting and came in and given Barney a greeting.</p><p>“It’s too fucking early, Clint! Get your dog out of here!”</p><p>“Sorry! I didn’t realize he followed me in!” he glanced at the mask in his hand and leaned back to shut the drawer, “Come on Luck, no more bothering Uncle Barney. Let’s go for that walk I promised you.”</p><p>The dog barked and hopped down from the bed, hurrying out, his leash trailing along behind him.</p><p>“Brat.” Barney sighed, rolling over to go back to sleep.</p><p>“Chickenbutt.” Clint responded as he shut the door.</p><p>He pulled the mask on, looping it around his ears and bent over to grab the end of Lucky’s leash. He grabbed his key, shoved it in his pocket, and then opened the door.</p><p>The first stop was going to have to be the dog park. Lucky had too much energy, and he wouldn’t take well to moving around town running errands when he had too much energy, so it was best to let Lucky have his fill of fun first.</p><p>What he didn’t expect was to find the dog park overrun by—those were <em> definitely </em>not dogs. But they were fluffy, had huge eyes, and had...wings? And despite the fact they were wreaking havoc on dogs and people alike, Clint was kinda tempted to try and pet one. But he didn’t want Lucky to get hurt, and said dog was already pulling at the end of his leash, barking like mad at the things, attracting attention.</p><p>“What do you think, Luck? Alien fluff bugs, or giant moths created by like, AIM, or some shit? Come on, boy, best if we don’t get involved. We’re definitely not qualified to bark these things away.”</p><p>But Lucky was stubborn sometimes, and he refused to budge, even as Clint tugged the leash a bit shorter to prompt him in coming back the way they came.</p><p>“Oh come on, we’ll go to a different park! Please, Lucky!” Clint pleaded, digging his heels into the ground when Lucky tried to take off.</p><p>The leash broke.</p><p>“Lucky!” Clint gasped, running after his dog who had decided to, apparently, try and join the ranks of superheroes, as the further into the park he ran, the more he could tell that the Avengers were already there fighting the things off if the streak of red and gold overhead was anything to go by. He paid them no mind. He had a brave but stubborn dog to wrangle. </p><p>“Lucky! Come! No—come here! I know you’re a good boy! Leave the big bug thing alone!”</p><p>Lucky had found one of the creatures that were on the ground, and he was attacking one of it’s strange fluffy legs. Not minding the grass stains he knew he’d get, Clint lunged down, sliding on his knees to the dog and wrapping his arms around Lucky’s chest to pull him back.</p><p>Lucky finally listened but the moth-like creature had turned it’s full attention onto it’s attacker. It raised up, it’s fluffy wings fluttering aggressively, but not in a way that would cause it to take flight, as it let out a buzzing squeaking sound that was—surprising.</p><p>Clint squeaked in surprise himself as he looked up at the thing, “Uh, I don’t suppose you’ll just let me pet you and be on your way without...whatever it is you plan to do? Didn’t think so. Come on, Luck!”</p><p>Clint scooped his too-large-to-be-carried-like-a-baby dog up into his arms and turned to start running. The squeaking continued and it didn’t sound like it was getting further away, even with his aids not working the best, he could hear the creature was practically right on him and then—</p><p>Darkness.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Who fucking let AIM do their mad scientist bullshit experiments on fucking butterflies, anyway?” Bucky complained as he took a running leap at one of the oversized insects that had been released upon Bed-Stuy, though they currently seemed to have the issue contained to just one park—a dog park by the looks of it. A park was good. Easy for civilians to run out and less property to damage.</p><p>“Bucky, language.” Steve said over the comms, and Bucky rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Don’t fucking give me that mister Steven ‘I’ll fuck you up’ Rogers. Let me cuss while we swat giant killer butterflies!”</p><p>“Moths.” Tony’s distorted voice spoke up.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“These are all moths. All different types of hawkmoths, actually. Oh and I think I took down a hummingbird moth as well, but that’s part of the same family of moths the hawkmoths are in. But yeah. None of these things are butterflies.”</p><p>“Pretty sure that makes this ten times creepier. Especially this one I’m fighting now has a pattern on it’s back that looks like a skull or something.” Sam said.</p><p>“That would be a death head hawkmoth.” Tony said.</p><p>“Creepy ass things.” Sam muttered.</p><p>“I think they are adorable. Especially when they squeak. I hate having to hurt them.” Wanda said.</p><p>“They are wreaking havoc.” Steve reminded her.</p><p>“They are just bugs that had no say in AIM mutating them.” Wanda insisted.</p><p>“I don’t care what they are, this whole thing is annoying. Today was supposed to be my day off. Just me, Alpine, and a bunch of junk food and the sci-fi channel.”</p><p>“Nerd.” Tony teased.</p><p>“Says the multi billionaire who spends all his time making robots.” Bucky shot back, “Hey when are you gonna dig out that old flying car design your dad abandoned?”</p><p>“If you’re nice maybe I’ll modify your motorcycle to fly.” Tony said.</p><p>“Guys, focus.” Steve sighed.</p><p>“Winghead, these things are dumb as shit. They’re so easy to take care of. The things fly right into Wanda’s fire like a—well, like a moth to flame.” Tony laughed.</p><p>“We really need a new joke guy on the comms...hey can JARVIS crack jokes instead?” Pietro asked.</p><p>“Well, I must agree with sir on this. These creatures certainly don’t seem to be mothematicians.” the AI’s voice said dully. Tony snorted out a laugh.</p><p>Bucky took down yet another moth and sighed, glancing around. “My area’s clear. Anyone need help?”</p><p>“I’m clear.”</p><p>“I’ll be as soon as I—done!”</p><p>One by one each member of the team declared that they had finished off all the ones they could see, and they started making their way through the park, looking for any stragglers or anyone who might not have gotten out in time.</p><p>Bucky moved between fallen giant moths, feeling all too ready to go back home to his cat in Avengers Tower, when he spotted the police arrive.</p><p>“Steve, the badges are here.” he said.</p><p>“Can you talk to them for me, Buck? I’m a bit busy.”</p><p>“You want <em> me </em> to deal with the police and the press who is sure to show up any second now that the danger’s over? Stevie, you know how much I hate having to be nice to the press! They’re so pushy and—”</p><p>“You can do it, Buck. You don’t even have to smile since you have your mask on. Just tell them the basics that we know so far. AIM mutated a bunch of moths and set them loose. The team took them down and they are no longer a threat. The basics.”</p><p>“They never stick to the basics.” Bucky whined, though he’d never admit that he was whining. “They always try to start digging into my personal life and my dark past! They’re vultures, Stevie! Absolute vultures! Vultures with cameras. Worst kind of vultures…”</p><p>“When they get off topic just gracefully end the interview.” Steve suggested.</p><p>“Did you just suggest that Terminator can be graceful?” Tony asked.</p><p>“Compared to the other guy, he’s a ballerina.” Bruce said over the comms, letting them know that he had changed back.</p><p>“Oh hey Brucie-bear! Did Hulk have fun smashing some bugs?” Tony asked.</p><p>Bruce sighed, “He did seem quite happy and content with smashing the moths, yes.”</p><p>Bucky sighed and moved towards the officers to try and deliver the report on the incident before they were joined by the press. Then maybe he could skip all that all together.</p><p>“Mister Winter.” one officer said as he approached, and Bucky flinched. Not his favorite way of being addressed. It sounded...cold and impersonal. And sure, he kept the mantle of ‘Winter Soldier’ as a hero, but that was a way of trying to take control of something that had once controlled him.</p><p>“Please, you can call me Barnes.” he said.</p><p>“Mister Barnes. What all happened here?” Bucky sighed and took in a breath to launch into a quick explanation when suddenly Steve spoke over the comms.</p><p>“Buck, switch with me.”</p><p>Bucky blinked, “One moment.” he excused before turning and pressing the comm in his ear with his fingers. He didn’t need to, he could hear it just fine—supersoldier hearing, after all, but it looked professional to outsiders and would help wordlessly explain why he wasn’t talking to the police. “Steve? You told me to handle the reporting.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I changed my mind. I think you’ll be the best of all of us at taking care of this situation I just came across.”</p><p>“Fine.” Bucky said, trying not to sound too pleased at getting out of reporting duty, “Where are you?”</p><p>Steve told him where to go and Bucky nodded, “Be right there.” he looked up at the officer who was waiting patiently. “I’m sorry, something’s come up and I’m needed elsewhere. The Captain will be right over to give our report.”</p><p>“Oh, sure. Of course, Mister Barnes.”</p><p>Bucky turned and hurried off towards where Steve told him to go, passing the star-spangled hero along the way as the punk flashed him a peace sign and probably a smirk hidden under the custom mask that matched his uniform. He was up to something, but Bucky only cared that he got out of having to talk to people.</p><p>Bucky heard it before he spotted it. A dog, barking. Oh. That was… well, Bucky was good with animals, but Steve loved dogs. Bucky didn’t know why Steve would suddenly let Bucky handle a lost dog that got trapped in the fighting away from his or her person…</p><p>Only the dog wasn’t alone.</p><p>The lab with only one eye stood guard over a fallen man in a purple shirt and shoes to match, barking and growling at a fallen and clearly dead giant moth.</p><p>Ah, a good dog just trying to protect their person from the mean bugs. Bucky felt his heart melt a little at the sight.</p><p>He drew closer and let out a whistle to catch the dog’s attention. The dog looked over at him and tilted his head before turning back to the dead moth to bark some more.</p><p>Bucky chuckled. The thing was loyal and stubborn. But the dog didn’t seem to mind other people at all, so he approached and crouched down, checking the tags. Lucky. His name was Lucky. And seeing as he was missing an eye, his name had a story behind it, which meant he really was lucky. Bucky ran his hand down the dog’s back, trying to soothe him by calling him a good boy so that Lucky would step off his person so that Bucky could make sure the man was alright.</p><p>Lucky was a little slow to move, but finally, he did step aside and start to nuzzle his human’s cheek.</p><p>And wow. This guy had legs for miles and biceps that could give Thor’s a run for his money. He had short, messy blond hair, and...wait…</p><p>Bucky leaned in closer, his eyes widening.</p><p>The man’s mask was—oh. Oh. <em> That </em> was why Stevie had suddenly changed his mind. The punk had gotten this far and seen the mask. Black with a red star pattern, which seemed basic and home-made on it’s own, but what really set it apart was the silver lettering stitched across it.</p><p><em> If found, return to the Winter Soldier </em>.</p><p>This man was a fan. A fan of <em> him. </em> Not just the Avengers, but <em> Bucky </em>specifically. Or at least that’s what it seemed.</p><p>Bucky had a fan...someone who would proudly, and embarrassingly, display that fact on his face. And Bucky—didn’t know how he should feel about that.</p><p>He didn’t deserve it. He still had a long way to go before he could even hope to hold a candle to the rest of the team. But at the same time...the fact that someone, even if it was just one person, saw him as part of the team and felt he was worthy of positive notice...it made him feel warm inside in a way he hadn’t felt in decades.</p><p>But fan or not, the man was hurt and needed to be taken to medical, and medical had arrived already. Bruce had announced it. Bucky shifted to gather the man into a bridal carry, struggling more with balancing his long limbs than his weight, but once he had a comfortable hold, he glanced at the dog.</p><p>“Come on, Lucky, let’s get your person to medical, yeah?”</p><p>Lucky barked and hurried to walk next to Bucky, close to his heels despite a limp.</p><p>Huh. Maybe medical could look at that too? He didn’t like the idea of an animal being hurt by the moth attack.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Clint groaned, feeling himself swaying slightly. He obviously wasn’t in his own bed then. And—oh yeah. Giant alien-AIM moth monster things. Dog park—Lucky. It all came back to him.</p><p>There was talking around him, but it was distorted and it sounded like one of his aids had given out completely. Stupid batteries!</p><p>“Steve said there was one of those moths on him when he was found.” a voice was saying once Clint’s brain started registering what words were to the garbled sounds he was hearing through his one still working aid, which was giving off a static sound. “Also, the dog has a limp, so I was wondering…”</p><p>Aw, whomever was talking cared about Lucky! Total winner, whomever they were. Clint sucked in a breath, “L-Lucky’s been limping for years, old injury.” he muttered out, lifting a hand to check his dead aid, just in case it had just turned off. He hated having only one ear more than none. It always made the world disorienting. Only it wasn’t there. Well, shit. It must have been knocked out and was lost somewhere in the park. He couldn’t afford to replace it. He’d have to either find it or just live without.</p><p>This was the worst day ever.</p><p>He opened his eyes, looking up, and finding himself needing to blink rapidly, waiting for the hallucination to fade.</p><p>It didn’t.</p><p>That was Bucky fucking Barnes, and—holy shit, was he being <em> carried </em> by Bucky fucking Barnes? <em> Bridal </em> style? Oh fuck. Best day ever!</p><p>“Hey, uh, how are you feeling?” Bucky asked him. <em> Him! </em> Bucky Barnes was actually talking to him. <em> Oh, god, keep it together. Stay cool. Don’t make a fool of yourself by saying anything stupid! </em></p><p>“Heavenly.” Clint winced. Well, so much for trying to sound cool.</p><p>“Did you hit your head?” Bucky asked, his tone concerned.</p><p>Clint shrugged, “Possible. I was trying to get Lucky out safely and then suddenly...here we are.”</p><p>“Set him down here and I’ll check him over.” a second voice said, and, oh. A medical person was walking next to Bucky. She must have hurried towards the hero when she spotted him carrying an armful of unconscious Clint. That made sense.</p><p>They had reached the grouping of ambulances and he was sat down on the tailgate of one, then Bucky stepped away. Clint mourned the loss, but managed not to embarrass himself by protesting.</p><p>The medic went about checking him over and apart from some scrapes and bruises, he really didn’t think he was in bad shape. Hell, he always had scrapes and bruises anyway. But still, he allowed her to do her job.</p><p>She was almost done when his phone vibrated in his pocket.</p><p>“Phone. Mind if I?” he asked the medic as he pulled the phone out and noted his brother’s picture.</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>He pressed the answer button and held it up to his ear—the wrong ear, and he cursed himself before switching sides, “Good morning starshine, the Earth says hello!”</p><p>“God, you’re a dork.”</p><p>“I have to be. I’m your little brother, I learned it all from you.”</p><p>Barney sighed, and Clint imagined him pulling a face of annoyance that matched their mother’s perfectly. “What the hell happened, Clint?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“What do I mean? Don’t brush this off! I woke up and flipped the TV on only to see <em> your face </em>! I’m watching you right now! The ambulance? The medic poking at you… I see it all, Clinton Francis Barton.”</p><p>Clint straightened up and looked around, seeing the press in the distance, a few cameramen focusing towards the mobile medical unit that had responded. He also saw Lucky sitting by Bucky, leaning against the hero’s leg, and aw, that was adorable… maybe Bucky would let him get a picture?</p><p>“Oh, uh, just your average day at the dog park? Only...instead of playing fetch we tried running away from these giant maybe alien, maybe mad scientist moth monsters? I’m fine. Lucky’s fine. The medic thing is just standard procedure I guess. Don’t go getting grey hairs on my account.”</p><p>“Very funny.” Barney said before his tone changed to amusement, “And do you realize who’s standing next to you with Lucky?”</p><p>“Yeah? Cool, right?”</p><p>“Do you realize what <em> mask </em> you’re wearing today?”</p><p>What? Oh. Oh fuck. Clint felt his face heat all the way up to his ears.</p><p>Barney started laughing, “Good luck, loverboy.” he said before hanging up.</p><p>Clint shoved his phone back into his pocket and glanced over at Bucky, who was looking at him, amusement <em> sparkling </em> in his eyes.</p><p>“You’re good to go.” the medic said after placing a bandage over a cut she had finished cleaning. “You don’t seem to have a concussion, but I’d recommend you take it easy today, just in case. </p><p>“Great.” Clint stood up and went to grab Lucky’s leash, and—oh yeah. It broke. He hoped Lucky would be good all the way home. Looked like taking him to do some errands wasn’t on the agenda anymore.</p><p>“Hey, can I have a word?” Bucky asked once Clint was free.</p><p>“Uh...sure?” Crap. Was Bucky creeped out by the mask? That was all he could think about as Bucky gestured for him to follow him away from people. Lucky also followed and finally, they stood by a grouping of trees, and then the hero turned to look at him again. Clint could only see his grey-blue eyes above the mask, so it was hard to gauge what might be going through his mind.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Clint gasped out, “You find it creepy, don’t you? I’m sorry, I never expected you to see it! My friend made it for me as a joke because, you know, I’m a fan, but I liked it so much I wear it whenever I don’t have to work, and now you’ve seen it and are creeped out!”</p><p>Bucky blinked in surprise, “I’m not creeped out. I’m flattered. I didn’t think anyone would be a fan of me after,” he waved his metal hand around in the air.</p><p>“Oh...you aren’t creeped out?”</p><p>“No.” And...was that a smile in his voice? The way his eyes crinkled around the edges seemed to suggest so. Clint felt a blush creep up his face again, and then Bucky said something he didn’t catch.</p><p>“Sorry, what was that?”</p><p>Bucky shifted awkwardly.</p><p>“Aw, no, seriously, I didn’t catch it. I’m deaf. I lost one aid, and the other is kinda making this static sound constantly, plus the batteries need replacing. And with the masks, I can’t just lip read so…” he admitted, pointing to both his ears in turn to show Bucky he was telling the truth.</p><p>Bucky seemed to relax, “Sorry, I didn’t realize. I said that I didn’t know why I’d have a fan.” he said, talking a bit louder, which did help. Clint appreciated it. But he also signed along with his words which was—okay, that was—wow.</p><p>If Clint suddenly had a boner, he’d never admit it.</p><p>“You know sign?”</p><p>“Silent communication comes in handy on missions.” Bucky admitted, offering no more explanation.</p><p>“Well fuck me missionary, Soldier, hot damn.” Clint blurted out before he could stop himself.</p><p>Bucky was blushing. He was most definitely blushing under that mask. Clint could see the hint of it where the mask ended over his nose and cheeks. And—oh fuck, Clint really had done it now, hadn’t he? Stupid mouth just blabbering on without his brain.</p><p>“Sorry! I—Ohh fuck, I’m <em> so </em>sorry. You’re from the forties and everything. You’re probably straight as an arrow and just remember when this kind of thing was illegal and—sorry.” Clint ducked his head, rubbing the back of his neck in shame.</p><p>Bucky moved his hands to grab Clint’s attention again. He was still flushed red under the mask and—it was adorable.</p><p>“I’m bi, actually. Always have been. I just didn’t think anyone would be interested in that kind of thing with me anymore. I haven’t—since before the war, I haven't…” He sighed—at least, Clint assumed he did based on his body language. He couldn’t quite hear the sound. Then he brought his hands back up to sign again while he continued to speak.</p><p>“Stevie’s always telling me I need to get out and meet new people...of course right now getting <em> out </em> is kind of limited, even after strict quarantine was lifted, but...would you like to? With me?”</p><p>“Are you asking me out on a date?” Clint asked, his jaw dropping. Thank goodness for his mask!</p><p>“Yeah, I guess I am. Sorry I’m not as smooth as I was before everything…”</p><p>“I’d love to!” Clint interrupted excitedly, “Maybe we can start over facetime or something just to get to know each other a bit more before we try something in person?”</p><p>Bucky smiled again. “I’ll order food for us and have half of it delivered to your place?”</p><p>“Pizza?”</p><p>“Alright, pizza.”</p><p>“Lucky will probably crash our date but he’s cute, right?”</p><p>Bucky laughed, and wow, that was a beautiful sound. “My cat Alpine will probably sit on the device I end up using at least once, so I think it’s only fair that Lucky also interrupts us.”</p><p>They each pulled out their phones, exchanged numbers, and even took a selfie with one of the dead moths in the background.</p><p>“Bucky!” Captain America himself suddenly was jogging over to them, “Why did you turn off your comm? We’ve been trying to find you.”</p><p>“Private conversation, Stevie.” Bucky said, still signing so Clint could follow along.</p><p>Captain America blinked down at Bucky’s hands before turning to Clint, his eyes raking over his face and flickering to his ears before recognition clicked in his eyes. “Oh I see.” He gave Bucky a look that couldn’t be anything but a shit-eating grin under his mask.</p><p>“Shut up, punk.” Bucky rolled his eyes and tried to glower at his best friend.</p><p>Captain America only laughed and then turned back to Clint, “Hi, I’m Steve. I’d offer to shake hands but…” he gestured towards all of their masks after signing.</p><p>“Clint Barton, sir.”</p><p>“Didn’t I just tell you to call me Steve?”</p><p>“Sorry, Sir Steve.” Clint said, just to be an ass. It got another laugh out of Bucky. Totally worth it.</p><p>Steve had the body language of a sigh before moving on, “Did you lose your hearing aid in the attack?”</p><p>“Yeah…”</p><p>Steve nodded and pressed a finger to the comm in his ear, “Tony, I need a favor.” There was a pause while Iron Man was probably saying something. “It’s a small favor, please? I’ll finally, finally let you drag me to that fancy place where the appetizers cost more than the rent of my apartment before I moved into the tower.”</p><p>Holy shit, were Captain America and Iron Man dating?</p><p>A moment later Iron Man was landing next to Steve, and his face plate flipped up, though he had a mask on under it as well. “You have my attention.”</p><p>“Bucky made a friend!” Steve boasted proudly, and wow, if the guy was like that about Bucky’s social life all the time, it had to get annoying, even if it’s from a place of love and caring. “This is Clint, he seems to need some new hearing aids after the moth fiasco.”</p><p>Clint’s eyes widened, “Oh no, that’s not necessary! I can go try to find the missing one and get them fixed up at the shop and—”</p><p>Tony was in a bit too close, eyeing the single aid in his ear, and something in his suit was...scanning it?</p><p>“No good. Those things are crap. I’ll set you up with something that’ll actually be reliable. I’ve been working on a line of tech to help the disabled, inspired by Barnes’ arm, you know. Hearing aids are one of the things I’ve already worked on, if you don’t mind being the guinea pig. I can test it with computers all I want but having someone who actually can use them would help me iron out things I didn’t think of. What do you say?”</p><p>Clint blinked. Was today even real? “I can...say yes?”</p><p>“I’d encourage it, but that’s just me.” Stark had to be giving his signature smirk.</p><p>Clint just nodded.</p><p>“Great! Set up a date with Barnes to come over to the tower and I’ll have a pair ready for you. I just want to finish up a few more tests first before switching to the live testing. Um,” Stark looked down at Clint’s outfit for a moment, “Would you like them in purple?”</p><p>“I can’t tell if you’re joking or not, but if it’s possible to get them in purple then the only possible answer is yes!”</p><p>“Delightful.”</p><p>Tony and Steve walked off then, leaving Clint and Bucky alone once more.</p><p>“Sorry about them, they’re…a lot.” Bucky said.</p><p>Clint shrugged, “So are my friends. It’s fine.” he smiled.</p><p>“I uh, I should probably...go help with cleanup…” Bucky said.</p><p>“Sure, yeah, probably. I should get Lucky home, anyway. He’s had an exciting day.”</p><p>“Brave boy was really letting a dead moth have it. He was not about to let the thing get near you.” Bucky chuckled.</p><p>“That’s my boy. Lucky the moth slayer.” Clint said, petting Lucky’s ears. “I’ll text you or something when I get home.”</p><p>Bucky nodded, “I’m looking forward to it.”</p><p>Clint turned with a smile on his face, coaxing Lucky to follow, which he did.</p><p>Today was the best day ever.</p><hr/><p>-End-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>